


Crossfaded

by Sxross



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxross/pseuds/Sxross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata leaned against the wooden headboard and exhaled slowly, passing the joint to Kuroo who eyed him quietly.</p>
<p>It was Friday night and instead of running around town with their more straight edge friends, Hinata, Kuroo, and Bokuto stayed in for some ‘stress relief’.</p>
<p>Stress relief involving a bottle of whiskey and a baggie of weed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfaded

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not sure where this came from, but hopefully my sin is your sin.
> 
> Please enjoy!

Hinata leaned against the wooden headboard and exhaled slowly, passing the joint to Kuroo who eyed him quietly.

It was Friday night and instead of running around town with their more straight edge friends, Hinata, Kuroo, and Bokuto stayed in for some ‘stress relief’.

Stress relief involving a bottle of whiskey and a baggie of weed.

Hinata could feel the alcohol making his arms heavy and he leaned against Bokutos shoulder as the warm buzz and fuzzy feeling the weed brought on started to make him crave touch.

“You okay Shou?” Bokuto asked as he wrapped an arm around Hinatas shoulders.

“Mmhmm.” Hinata hummed, snuggling into Bokutos warmth.

Bokuto handed the joint to the red head, who took two long hits before passing it on to Kuroo again. This had been their what? Third joint? Bokuto couldn’t remember.

 

 

“Is this all for tonight then?” Kuroo asked after he finished snubbing the blunt, getting up on unsteady feet to close the window and then turning right back to the bed, flopping down in Hinatas lap.

“Well we can’t meet up with everyone now. Suga and Iwa would pitch a fit if they saw us this high.” Hinata said as he ran his fingers through Kuroos messy hair.

“I can think of something fun.” Bokuto smirked at Kuroo.

“Oh yeah?” Kuroo turned over and pressed his face into Hinatas t-shirt and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

“Yeah.” Bokuto breathed out and pulled tilted Hinatas head for a kiss.

Hinata responded immediately and licked Bokutos lips, deepening the kiss.

Kuroo watched them until they pulled apart and pulled Hinata towards him for a kiss as well as Bokuto shifted away from them, getting more comfortable against the head board.

“Wanna do it like last time?” Kuroo asked Hinata, who flushed to his ears.

Hinata remembered the last time they had been high and how they had done him together. He nodded slowly and Kuroo and Bokuto shared an excited high five. He raised his arms and let Kuroo pull his t-shirt off and leaned back against Bokutos chest. Absentmindedly wondering when he had taken his own shirt off.

While Kuroo was busy pulling off his clothes and getting the condoms and lube, Bokuto was sweetly peppering Hinata with kisses. He lightly kissed his temple and ran fingers through his hair. Hinata leaned into him more and giggled as Bokutos feather light touches tickled his sides.

Bokuto smiled into his kisses and tipped Hinatas chin up and back for better access to his throat, sucking on the skin there and running one hand down his arm.

Kuroo kneeled on the bed with the lube in one hand “Turn over sunshine.” He said as he helped Hinata out of his shorts and boxers, the younger boy now on his hands and knees between Bokutos legs. He licked his lips as he watched Bokuto and Hinata make out. He spread Hinatas cheeks and bit into the soft flesh, hard enough to mark, causing Hinata to moan into Bokutos neck. Kuroo used the flat of his tongue to lick at his entrance and his bruising grip on his hips kept him in place.

Hinata was leaning against Bokutos chest with both arms wrapped around his neck panting into his ear when Bokuto wrapped rough fingers around his leaking cock.

Kuroo pulled his tongue out of Hinatas hole and smacked his ass lightly “I think Bo could use some attention. Don’t you?” He said as he spread lube on his fingers.

Hinata nodded and slid down, fumbling with Bokutos jeans as Kuroo pushed two fingers all the way in amaze at how relaxed he was. Hinata moaned around Bokutos cock he had finally freed when those fingers curled down inside him.

Bokuto gripped Hinatas hair and pushed him down further, hitting the back of his throat. Hinata tried to relax but tensed anyway as he tried not to gag. He closed his eyes and clenched the sheets until Bokuto pulled him off, gasping for air as tears squeezed out of his eyes.

“Shit Shou. Are you okay?” Bokuto panted, trying to calm down a little.

“’m fine.” Hinata leaned up and kissed Bokutos cheek before resting his head on his shoulder as Kuroo spread three fingers inside him.

“You seem ready.” Kuroo pulled his fingers out and applied more lube liberally at his entrance. He may be stoned, but he didn’t want to take any risk and hurt him “Bo you wanna go first?”

Bokuto nodded and Hinata moved up over his lap and he held Bokutos dick so he could sink down on it easier. He groaned and rested his forehead against Bokutos and once he bottomed out started moving slowly, letting Bokuto have the control. He grabbed his spikey hair hard and pulled, moaning into his ear as Kuroo worked his slick fingers back inside.

“Damn your doing so good Shou.” Kuroo removed his fingers and coated his own cock with the excess lube. He held Hinatas hips steady as he pushed his way in next to Bokuto.

Hinata dropped his head forward and practically ripped Bokutos hair out from holding it so tight.

Kuroo bit into his shoulder as the red head shivered and they both began to move, starting slow. Having done this before they fell into an easy rhythm together and Hinata leaned back against Kuroos chest, arching his back allowing both to rub against his prostate.

Kuroo held him up, hands gripping his shoulder and hip, with both of Bokutos hands on his thighs. Hinatas toes curled and the pleasure started to be overwhelming. His vision got hazy and black dots danced as he got closer to the edge. He turned slightly towards Kuroo and panted out “Kuro. I can’t...” Spasming hard and crying out as he came.

They both felt Hinata clench hard around them and picked up the pace. Hinata looked wrecked. His hair was sticking to his forehead, spit running down his chin and dried tear tracks on his cheeks. His face was flushed and a look of concern crossed Bokutos face just as Hinatas eyes rolled back and his body went limp.

“Shouyou!” Bokuto pulled out quick and grabbed Hinata from Kuroo, the boy crumpling in his arms.

“Oh fuck. What happened?” Kuroo moved closer to check Hinata over, his breathing was shallow and his pulse was racing.

“He was fine and then I don’t know what happened.” Bokuto said rolling Hinata on to his back and settling him down on the bed.

“Should we call Suga?” Bokuto asked him.

“And explain how we blew them off to get high and fuck the daylights out of Hinata?”

“Uhhh.”

“Go get a glass of ice water and damp towel. He probably over heated.”

Bokuto brought him the towel first so he started to clean Hinatas up, only pausing to re open the window. Thankfully the red head was already starting to cool down.

He disposed of the towel and dumped the ash tray, pulling on his sweat pants. If they did need to call Suga he didn’t want any evidence of their other activities.

Hinatas eyes snapped open and he gasped “What happened?”

Kuroo rushed to his side and Bokuto came back in with the water “Shh. Your fine. Just passed out for a couple of minutes.”

“Passed out?” He accepted the water from Bokuto as he gingerly sat up.

“Yeah we figured you over heated.”

“Oh.” He let out a shaky laugh “Sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” Kuroo laid down next to Hinata, pulling him close once the water was on the nightstand. Bokuto crawled in bed too and pressed against Hinatas other side.

“You okay now?”

“Hmmm. Just sleepy.” Hinata yawned and curled into Kuroos side, holding Bokutos hand close to his heart.

“Sleep then We can shower later.” Bokuto murmured into Hinatas shoulder.

They all drifted to sleep wrapped up together, not hearing the ding from their phones with messages from Daichi saying they were all coming over.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I'm super bad at actually giving people their 'happy endings' sorry about that.
> 
> I do wonder what Daichis reactions going to be.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
